The invention relates to a torque transmission device in the drive train of a motor vehicle for the transmission of torque with a clutch, in particular a dual clutch, and a support tube which extends in the axial direction toward a housing, in particular a transmission housing, and radially within at least one actuating bearing, in particular two actuating bearings, for the clutch, and with a bearing device for the clutch.
There are various options to mount the clutch. It is known from German patent application publication DE 34 27 163 A1 to mount a centrifugal mass of a damping device via an anti-friction bearing on an axial projection which is provided on the housing of a transmission via an anti-friction bearing. The axial projection serves at the same time as a guide tube for a clutch operator. German patent application publication DE 34 27 171 A1 has disclosed a damping device, in which a centrifugal mass is mounted on an axial projection which is provided on a housing of an internal combustion engine. French patent application publications FR 2880932 A1 and FR 2879700 A1 have disclosed clutches which are mounted on the transmission side radially outside an actuating bearing of the clutch. US patent US 2006/0163019 A1 has disclosed the mounting of a clutch on a bearing sleeve which is connected to a transmission housing and extends radially between two actuating bearings.
It is an object of the invention to provide a torque transmission device by which torque transmission device the mounting of the clutch is improved.